


A Changing World

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The world is changing, and Daeron can feel it.
Relationships: Daeron/Maglor
Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247306
Kudos: 12





	A Changing World

**A Changing World  
By CC  
January 2020**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made, and no harm is intended.

Biarne is a female shapeshifter, and she is my character. The first time I wrote her was in "Daeron’s Story".

* * *

Daeron had been traveling with Maglor for centuries. They had seen the world change around them, and they had learned to adapt. There were less Elves around, and the Hobbits had mixed with the Men in Bree. There were few of them now, and Hobbiton was now a small hidden village with aging Hobbits who had refused to move away. There were few Dwarves too, apparently. They had met a few while they were traveling together in the Eastern lands. Gondor was no more than a memory now, and Aragorn’s descendants were kings and governors of different realms. The world was changing again, and Daeron could see the signs in Maglor too. 

Their time together was almost done, Daeron mused. They would probably separate and meet again once they had adapted to the changes. Daeron knew now that Maglor loved him, but he would not speak of that love. His mind seemed to be somewhere else when he believed Daeron was asleep. 

They were at Biarne’s dwelling. The Carrock was gone, but the last Shapeshifters had moved to the northern woods. Thranduil was gone too, and so were Celeborn, and Elrond’s twins. The last time Maglor and Daeron visited Imladris, nature was already taking hold of the former haven it had been. With Glorfindel and the twins gone, time had started to take its toll on the house. 

It was sad to see their world slowly fading away, but this was the time of Men who thrive in change, while Elves seek to preserve the beauty of the land. Daeron was trying to prepare himself for what was to come, sitting alone on a cliff, while Maglor and Biarne spoke about those very same changes. 

Daeron sensed Maglor before he heard his footfalls. Only an Elf could hear other Elf coming in stealth toward him, and Maglor was not trying to surprise him. Daeron smiled and waited for his lover to sit beside him.

“Must you sit so close to the border?” Maglor asked. His voice was calm, but Daeron could see the concern in his eyes.

“I wanted to look at the river below and enjoy the view. This might be the last time we come here.”

Maglor placed an arm around Daeron’s shoulders. “The view might change, but it will nothing like the sinking of Beleriand. Biarne and her people can feel the small changes under the lands, how the power under it breaks it at times. Everything is calm for now.”

“They are leaving these lands too, are they not?”

“They are going into hiding to the easternmost forests. They are other of her kind already there. There are bears too.”

“Do you think her kind will disappear like the Ents?”

“It is hard to say, but in the end all that troubles Men must go into hiding or become extinct.”

Daeron shivered at the finality in his lover’s words. “What about us, Elves? Do you think we will become extinct too?” 

Maglor kissed the side of his head. “Not unless we fade.”

Daeron looked into his eyes, “Maglor…”

“I will not fade or give up life, Daeron. This is my punishment after all, to wander these lands alone until Time ends. Your company is precious to me, but you know my path is to be endured alone.”

“You are leaving.”

“I am.”

Daeron looked at Maglor. “I knew this moment would come. You need not worry about me, Maglor. I am well, and I will keep myself busy until we meet again.”

Maglor looked pained. “We might not meet again, my friend.”

“Then I will keep myself busy until my time comes. There is no need for you to worry, Maglor. I can feel the change in the world, and in myself. When I say I will keep myself busy is because I need it to stay sane. You know that.”

“I wish you stayed with Biarne…”

Daeron looked at Maglor and kissed his lips softly. “I must make my own path, my friend. Now be at peace. I will not break. I will build a life for myself, and whether we meet again or not, I will walk these lands until my time to leave them comes.”


End file.
